


Freedom Fox

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Scent Marking, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Our take on Kyuubi taking over Naruto and making him his slave





	1. Freedom

It was a peaceful night in Konoha but for one blonde boy with whisker like birth marks that was soon to change  
Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep unaware of the events that where about to unfold

Kurama smirked inside his cage as he slowly leaked his burning red chakra through the bars until there was a cloud of it he then blasted it outward sending out a call to his jailer  
Naruto heard a voice calling him in his sleep and tried to follow it in his dreams

Kurama smirked as he felt it working and kept it up  
Slowly Naruto found himself a sewer and saw a red glow in the distance

Kurama pulsed his chakra as he kept up the call sending out an inviting warmth to tempt the boy closer  
Naurto followed the beckoning call and headed towards the Red glow, arriving in front of a cage the 10 year old looked around confused

Kurama leaned forward "hello Naruto" he said as he smiled  
"who are you?" a confused Naruto asked feeling warm and safe

"I am everything you need" Kurama said in a false caring tone "all you need do is come closer and I'll be yours"  
Lulled by the words Naruto slowly entered the cage falling for Kurama's trick

As soon as Naruto entered the cage Kurama grabbed him with a tail and channeled his chakra into the mental projection "freedom" he said with glee as the sewer melted away  
Naruto let out a silent scream as chakra poured from his sleeping body  
The chakra soon formed into Kurama who let out a groan as he stretched, feeling off he looked at his form "only six huh" he said seeing his tails "that means" he mumbled and looked at the sleeping boy and smiled mischievously and felt his chakra inside the boy and started to plant false memories of himself in the boy's mind  
Slowly Naruto's mind and memories where warped to make him loyal only to Kurama and to love Kurama more then anything else in the world

Kurama did leave his other memories alone as he wanted the boy to be able to operate in the open, he climbed up onto the bed and leaned down licking the boy's face  
Slowly Naruto woke to the licking letting out a small giggle 

"what have I said about wearing clothes to bed?" the kitsune asked the boy as he nuzzled his neck  
"not to Papa" Naruto said while ashamed at not listening to such a simple order

"it's okay kit" Kurama said in a fatherly tone "but you know the consequences, now strip and present yourself" he ordered  
Naruto quickly pulled off his clothing and bent over showing his cute little butt to his Papa

Kurama gave the hole some licks before shoving his tongue in fucking the boy with it and lubing him up for his hard throbbing 16 inch cock  
Moaning out in anticipation Naruto wiggled his hips as the tongue lubed and stretched his virgin hole

Kurama smirked and pulled his tongue out "as you know I normally prep more but as this is punishment" he trailed of and rammed his cock in while channeling the chakra inside the boy to stop him from tearing as he roughly fucked the virgin boy  
Naruto groaned out at the sudden penetration and a few tears leaked from his closed eyes

Kurama fucked him fast and hard at a pace that would injure anyone else as he had the chakra shut off the boy's prostate  
with a small yelp Naruto felt his Papa turn off his prostate but he still pushed back on his Papa's cock

Kurama pounded harder into the boy being as rough as he wanted as his chakra healed any damage before it had time to do more then send pain signals to Naruto  
"I am sorry Papa, I promise to never do it again" lightly sobbed Naruto 

"I know you won't kit" Kurama said kindly as he kept up the brutal fucking as a tail reached around to rub Naruto's cock and balls  
Naruto let out a light moan at the stimulation and begged "please Papa"

Kurama feeling he'd punished the boy enough switched his prostate back on and rammed into it hard  
The second his prostate was hit Naruto screamed out "Papa" close to orgasm

Kurama kept pounding the bundle of nerves as his knot grew and punched the boy's outer ring on each thrust  
No longer able to hold it in Naruto experienced a dry orgasm causing his body to seize up

Kurama popped his knot in as he felt the boy tighten and pumped a decade's worth of pent up seed into the boy making him swell and look heavily pregnant  
"Papa" was moaned out by the stuffed Blonde 

Kurama nuzzled the boy "tomorrow you'll bring the dog boy and his pet to me and we'll make him ours" he order the boy as he stood using his tails to hold the knotted boy to his belly as he walked towards the bathroom  
"yes Papa" yawned a drowzy Naruto and he was held by the tails

Kurama set the boy in the tub and popped his shrunken knot out having the chakra heal his hole so it trapped his cum inside as he plugged the drain "my scent has weakened, it's time to mark you again"  
Naruto sat in the tub and nodded his head to his Papa 

At the nod Kurama lifted his leg and let loose his pent up bladder at the boy and watched as it slowly filled the tub around the blonde  
Giggling at the feeling Naruto sat waiting for his Papa to finish like a good boy

By the time he finished Naruto was sitting in a tub filled with a decade's worth of his urine "rub it in let the scent get in deep" Kurama ordered the boy  
Following his Papa's instructions Naruto rubbed the urine all over his body before slowly standing and moving next to Papa

"you know better" Kurama said "you don't waste my piss, drink up whatever you don't finish tonight you'll drink tomorrow morning"  
"okay Papa" Naruto said as he started drinking the piss out of the tub only able to drink half of it an stopping to let out burp 

"good kit,now let's get some sleep" Kurama said as he lead the boy back to the bedroom  
Naruto slept with his Papa curled around him all night


	2. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Canines join in

Kurama explored the apartment complex in which Naruto lived as he waited for the boy to come back with their new sub and his pet finding that no one else lived in it he smirked and started making changes so that all the rooms were inter connected and headed back to his kit's place  
It took a little convincing to get Kiba to come over but oddly enough Akamaru was eager to come over

Kurama smirked as he felt his kit's chakra and that of their soon to be skulk members move towards the apartment complex in which he sat  
"what is this surprise?" Kiba asked Naruto led him to his home Akamaru running forward in excitement 

Kurama smirked as he felt the pups approach and had the door open a crack so he could slip in as he waited for his kit and the dog  
Akamaru found Kyuubi and quickly walked over to him

"Hello pup" Kurama said as Akamaru entered and had a tendril of his chakra touch the young dog  
Akamaru fell under the sway of Kyuubi in a few seconds. Naruto and Kiba finally arrived at the door and entered in 

Kurama smiled at the pup as his kit and the dog entered he made the door shut "in the bedroom Kit" he called out as he channeled more chakra into Akamaru changing him and making him more suited to the skulk  
Naruto called back "do you want us to come in there Papa" while Kiba was confused

"not yet you 2 play out there for a bit" Kurama called back as he made Akamaru grow to twice his original size in all areas before pulling his chakra back from the pup  
Kiba started getting impatient and demanded "where is Akamaru and who is in there"

Kurama smirked hearing the boy as he got Akamaru in position and pushed his cock into the pup "you can bring him back now" he called out as he fully seated himself in him  
Kiba ran ahead of Naruto and froze at the sight in the room while Naruto walked pass and said "hey Papa" while strippping down

"hello Kit" Kurama replied as he started to gently piston his cock inside Akamaru "are you going to come in dog or just stand in the doorway?" he asked as he looked at Kiba  
Kiba was panicking and thinking of running but a smell caught his attention it was a strong smell that made his knees weak  
"you smell that dog?" Kurama asked as he saw the boy fall under his sway "that is true alpha musk, and your weak to it" he said as he continued to gently fuck Akamaru  
Slowly Kiba stepped closer to Kurama falling for the thrall of a true Alpha, while Naruto had crawled under Akamaru and started licking the red cock

"Strip dog" Kurama ordered Kiba as he sped up his thrusts as Akamaru loosened around his cock and let out pleased whimpers as Naruto licked his 4 inch cock

Kiba trying to resist moved back but failed and quickly complied with the order and pulled off his clothing revealing a tan body with a decent sized cock 

"very nice" Kurama said as he eyed the boy as he was now sliding in and out of Akamaru at a fast pace "stroke yourself, I want to see you hard"  
Sliding his hand down to wrap around his cock Kiba slowly started to stroke himself as commanded letting out breathless pants seeing Naruto's hard 2 inch cock as the blond sucked on Akamaru

Kurama smirked "suck his cock" Kurama ordered Kiba as he continued his pace in Akamaru's ass  
No longer having the desire to resist Kiba stopped stroking is 5 inch cock and moved quickly to suck on Naruto

Kurama let some of his chakra touch the boy not doing anything just waiting as he kept fucking Akamaru  
The touch of Chakra had a strange effect on Kiba it removed most of his thoughts and changed his body making it leaner and stronger while his cock gained two inches

Kurama kept going as he saw the changes and smirked as he had the chakra take an imprint of Kiba's dimensions before having the chakra leave him and join the three tails inside Naruto  
Naruto sucked harder and moaned from the treatment he was receiving as he felt his mouth fill with Akamaru's cum

Kurama groaned and came as he pumped his seed inside Akamaru "Kit would you like our new member to fill you before I take him?" he asked Naruto and smirked as he saw Kiba's cock twitch as he sucked on the blonde's cock  
Moaning out Naruto said "whatever you want Papa" as he laid there close to a Dry Orgasm 

Kurama nodded at Kiba who smiled and lined his cock up to Naruto's hole and slowly pushed into him Kurama's chakra doing as it had the night before only now it took all pain and switched it to pleasure  
Naruto let out a loud moan as he was filled by Kiba and felt his Papa's eyes on him

Kurama smiled and leaned down to Naruto's ear "my chakra imprinted on him, after he cums it will change you so you will be like him and your cock will match his" he informed as he pulled out of Akamaru and placed his slick cock by the boy's mouth "please clean me" he said as Kiba started to thrust slowly whimpering as he was already close to orgasm as he'd never had sex before and Naruto's hole was tight around him  
Naruto happily cleaned his Papa as he experienced a dry orgasm causing him to flex and pulse around Kiba's thrusting cock 

Kiba came as Naruto clenched around him him his load pumping into him and Kurama's chakra getting to work making the changes as Kiba pulled out "help him clean me" Kurama ordered him  
Both boys eagerly started cleaning off the thick 16 inch cock moaning at the taste and sharing kisses with each other

While they cleaned him Kurama's chakra got to work using Kiba's seed as a catalyst and began making the changes Naruto's cock grew to match Kiba's and his senses heightened and his brain waves changed so he too could understand canines, while this was occurring his cum which was laced with his chakra made changes to Akamaru making him grow bigger now being the size of a full grown dog as his tail split in 2 and his cock grew to 12 inches as his mind changed to be more dominant but still submissive to Kurama  
Both boys started frotting as the changes ended while still cleaning their Alpha's cock moaning around it

Kurama smirked as his cock was now clean but they didn't stop "enough, Naruto in position" he ordered  
Naruto quickly got in to position and spread his legs allowing his new 7 inch hard cock to dangle between them

Kurama thrust into him slowly and looked at kiba "under him on your back and suck him" he ordered as he saw Akamaru get up and move towards them from his place on the floor  
Wasting no time Kiba obeyed the order and once in position found he could see Naruto's stretched hole and cock 

Kurama nodded at Akamaru who moved forward and started licking Kiba's ass "Kit suck him in turn" he ordered and started pounding his sub  
Naruto took Kiba into his mouth while Kiba started to lick the stretched hole above him

Akamaru licked Kiba's ass and shoved his tongue into the boy's hole as Kurama pounded hard and fast into Naruto keeping his pain receptors in his ass only transmitting pleasure  
Naruto could hold out no longer and shot his first load of cum onto Kiba with a loud moan muffled by the dick in his mouth  
Kurama kept going for a bit before pumping a load into the boy as Akamaru got Kiba nice and slick for his turn with the fox  
Naruto moaned again as his Papa filled him with cum while Kiba moaned as he was fully prepared 

Kurama pulled out of Naruto "Kiba take Naruto's place, kit Akumaru is yours" he ordered the 2 as Akamaru let out a pleased growl "thank you master"  
Naruto crawled to Akamaru and asked what he wished to do, Kiba jumped up and assumed the position Naruto had just vacated 

Kurama thrust into Kiba as Akamaru gave Naruto a lick "I want to do what they are" he said to the blonde as his now 14 inch cock slid forth  
Crawling into position Naruto leaned forward to kiss Kiba as he was mounted

Akamaru pushed into his loose hole and started pounding away as Kurama kept up his pace in Kiba and leaned forward locking muzzles with the dog as they kissed and fucked the boys  
Both boys made out as they where fucked loving the sensation their own cocks twitching like mad

Kurama and Akamaru pounded the boys in sync as they too made out as well  
The constant pleasure caused both boys to shoot their cum on the ground as their holes tightened

In sync Kurama and Akamaru knotted the boys as they shot their loads into their tight holes  
the boys both moaned as they where filled with cum causing their bellies to grow  
Kurama licked both boys "now once the swelling goes down you three are going to have a nice bath" he said with a smirk towards Naruto as he was the only one that would understand "also if you channel your chakra you'll shrink back down Akamaru"  
Trying it Akamaru shrunk back to his original form and easily slid out of Naruto who asked when he was free "Papa should we wait in the tub?"

"yes, I shouldn't be but a few minutes" Kurama said as he licked Kiba's back  
Naruto scooped up Akamaru and moved to the bathroom to wait on his Papa

As he said it was about 5 minutes later that he entered with Kiba held in one of his tails as he set him in the tub "you boys ready?" he asked them  
"yes Papa" came from Naruto while the other two nodded their heads

Kurama smirked and lifted his leg and let loose his powerful stream "I've been saving up all day" he said the tub having stayed plugged as it was going to be used for this alone  
Naruto happily started to rub the urine on his body and drink it while Akamaru and Kiba followed his example at a slower pace

"take your time puppies, he's been doing this for years" Kurama said to Kiba and Akamaru letting them know that it was alright to be hesitant "he didn't like it at first either and now look at him"  
None of the Urine remained in the tub thanks to the three subs

"good boys" Kurama praised them as he used his chakra to dry the urine onto them "and there all dry and smelling perfect" he said with a smirk as he smelled his scent mingling with theirs  
Kiba saw the time and motioned towards it not saying a word

Kurama looked and saw that it was getting late "ah yes you and your partner should be getting home" he said to them as he helped them out of the tub  
Kiba quickly dressed and prepared to leave while envious of Naruto who had curled up naked on the bed

"you will get permission to stay here tomorrow" Kurama told the boy as he curled around Naruto "we'll get you acclimated and in a month we shall bring in the Uchiha" he said having plans for that bitch  
Kiba nodded his head and ran home with Akamaru

"tomorrow you'll get to top them both" Kurama told Naruto as he held him tightly as he wrapped around him


	3. Fan the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power can lead you down many a path but desire for it will lead you down only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Kurama debated how he was going to bring the Uchiha in and decided that he would sucker him into it and go along with whatever excuse Naruto gave to the foolish boy  
"he is in here he will help with your dream" Naruto said loud enough for Kurama to hear as he directed Sasuke into the bedroom

"hello Kit have you brought the friend you mentioned?" he asked as he heard his first sub's voice  
"can you help me get stronger" Sasuke demanded in his usual tone as all he wanted was power to kill Itachi

"indeed I can" Kurama said silently congratulating Naruto on his excuse "you will have to follow my every order though"  
"I will do whatever it takes to get my vengeance" Sasuke said with fire in his voice ready to gain power

"very well, remove your clothes" he ordered the boy testing him as if he refused he would have to force him into it  
Sasuke stripped showing of his pale lean body and small 5 inch cock eager to gain power while Naruto had already stripped naked and was sitting calmly on a chair waiting orders

"first we'll test how well you handle pain" Kurama said internally smirking "to that end lay face down on the bed" he told Sasuke as he waved Naruto over  
laying on the bed Sasuke did not know what to expect while Naruto eagerly ran to his Papa and wondered what he would like him to do

"you will stay where you are, if you attempt to move I will restrain you" Kurama ordered as he had Naruto sit on the other side of the Uchiha "to test your pain resistance Naruto here will spank you 100 times, if you do anything other than take it and cry out I will add 10 swats"  
Sasuke stilled himself and prepared to be spanked and prove how strong he was by not letting out a sound 

"Naruto begin when you are ready" he said not giving either a set time frame "choose whatever pace you wish"  
Naruto choose a random pattern and quickly went through spanking Sasuke

Kurama watched the boy closely licking his lips as the Uchiha's ass jiggled and reddened with each smack  
Sasuke bit his lip as he felt the twentieth smack trying to hold back his moans

"you can make noise little Uchiha" Kyuubi said wanting to hear whatever sound the boy was trying to hold back  
Managing to hold out just a little longer and managed to make it to 50 smacks before he moaned out 

Kurama smiled at the sweet noise "sounds like you like the pain" he said his tails waving behind him "hit harder Naruto"  
Naruto hit harder and harder as he reached 75 

Kurama watched on enjoying the sounds of Naruto's hand hitting the Uchiha's ass and the resulting moans  
Sasuke made it all the way to 95 before he accidentally jumped 

Kurama smirked "that's 10 more" he said "hit harder Naruto"  
By the time Naruto was donn Sasuke's ass was bright red and warm to the touch

"you did well boy" Kurama praised him "as a reward Naruto eat his ass" he said to the blonde

Sasuke looked up in surprise before letting out a loud moan as Naruto slid his tongue over the puckered virgin hole  
Kurama watched as Naruto slowly eased into eating Sasuke's hole his hands softly rubbing the warm red globes  
Pushing back into the new sensation Sasuke let out a loud groan

"that's it boy, feels good doesn't it?" Kurama half asked as Naruto put more pressure with his tongue pushing firmer into the Uchiha's tight entrance  
"yes" moaned as he fell into a haze of pleasure and wanted more and more

Kurama smiled as he watched the boy's face twist in pleasure as Naruto managed to get his tongue into the tight hole and slowly wiggled it in  
Sasuke moaned as his virgin hole was stretched for the first time in his life

"yeah that's it Naruto" Kurama encouraged as the blonde thrust his tongue in and out of Sasuke's tight hole  
grinding down onto the bed Sasuke moaned as his erection gained a little friction and he wanted more

"enough Naruto" Kurama said and the blonde pulled back and waited for more orders  
Sasuke panted in anticipation of what was to come

"roll over" Kurama ordered knowing the boy would be hard and wanting to see it  
Rolling over a thin 5 inch cock stood tall from Sasuke's hairless crotch

"now we'll test your stamina, Naruto suck him" Kurama said and ordered as he watched on  
Naruto crawled forward and gave Sasuke's cock all of his attention trying to make him cum as hard as he could

"that's it Naruto give it all you got really test him" Kurama encouraged as he watched the blonde suck the Uchiha  
Sasuke struggled with the new sensation and felt something coiling tight in his groin

Kurama watched on as he saw Sasuke struggling to keep from climaxing  
Sucking harder Naruto reached up to tease Sasuke's nuts 

"just your mouth Naruto" Kurama said with slight admonishment "he's not ready for that yet" he said hoping to egg the Uchiha on  
Shaking his head Sasuke moaned out and tried to say "I can handle anything"

"alright boy Naruto pull out all the stops" Kurama said with a smirk towards the blonde  
Naruto did so and Sasuke did not last more than 10 seconds before cumming into Naruto's mouth

"we'll have to work on that" Kurama said with a fake disappointed tone  
Sasuke panted in exhaustion as he came down from his orgasmic high  
"Naruto flip him over" Kurama ordered as he finally rose and revealed his hard cock  
Sasuke was to out of it to fight and was flipped onto his stomach with his ass in the air his hole twitching

Kurama moved forward and lined up his cock before slowly pushing in  
Moaning out as he was stretched out Sasuke wiggled 

"keep him still" Kurama ordered Naruto as he continued pushing into the Uchiha  
Naruto moved and held Sasuke still as his Papa mounted him

Kurama grunted as he gave light jerky thrusts as he pushed into the boy  
"b..big" Moaned out Sasuke as he lost his virginity to the huge cock sliding deep into him  
"and your tight" Kurama replied as he got to the halfway point as he kept pushing in  
Sasuke passed out from the pleasure of the slow stretch and relaxed completely allowing Kurama to slide all of the way in

"oh dear this will never do" Kurama said shaking his head as he stayed firmly seated in the boy "Naruto fuck his mouth" he ordered  
Naruto moved and positioned his seven inch cock at the unconscious boys mouth and started fucking it trying to please his Papa

Kurama just stayed still as Naruto used the unconscious boy's mouth  
Sasuke slowly came to moaning as he tasted something sweet in his mouth

"that's better" Kurama said as he started to lightly hump the boy  
Sasuke moaned as he was used by the two and felt his hole pulse around the huge cock in his ass

Kurama went slow at first not wanting to hurt the boy for now as he continued his light thrusts  
Sasuke tried to replicate what Naruto did to him while pushing back on the thrusting cock

"that's it bitch" Kurama praised his efforts whilst speeding up his pace

Sasuke moaned out as he was called names and sucked harder  
Kurama kept going slowly speeding up while Naruto was now thrusting hard and fast in the Uchiha's mouth "your mouth is perfect" he praised as he thrust into the moist cavern  
Sucking hard Sasuke moan as his prostate was abused by Kurama's powerful thrusts and shot his cum on the bed

"If you cum one more time bitch I'll punish you" Kurama said as he sped up Naruto now thrusting hard enough that his balls smacked Sasuke's chin with an audible slap  
Moaning sasuke tried to focus on the two cocks thrusting into him and not his own 

"good bitch, our pleasure is all that matters" Kurama said as his thrusts now matched the blondes as they spit roasted him  
Sasuke did not know it but the leaked chakra of Kurama was changing him making him imprint on Naruto and Kurama while also awakening his Sharingan to better serve them

Kurama noticed his chakra affecting the boy not knowing what it would do though while Naruto was completely oblivious as he just kept fucking the Uchiha's mouth  
Slowly Sasuke's body became more intune with the art of pleasuring his masters

Naruto didn't last much longer as he came into Sasuke's mouth as Kurama kept pounding the boy his chakra continuing it's changes on the boy  
Sasuke gulped down Naruto's cum and smiled at him when he was done before focusing on Kurama and trying to make him cum  
Naruto stepped back and sat on the bed and pet Sasuke's back as he watched Kurama pound his hole noticing some of the fox's chakra around the Uchiha's cock he leaned down to get a closer look  
Sasuke moaned as he lost the ability to cum without permission from Naruto or Kurama 

Naruto noticed the chakra forming a cage around the cock whilst some wrapped around the head before solidifying forming a stopper on the Uchiha's cock as Kurama pounded faster as his climax approached  
"Please more" begged Sasuke as he moaned in pleasure 

Kurama chuckled and pounded faster and harder into the boy's tight hole "such a needy little slut" he said as Naruto stroked the Uchiha's cock  
Sasuke just nodded his head and said "yes I am your Needy Slut"

"beg for my seed my Needy Slut" Kurama ordered as he held back his climax as Naruto continued stroking his cock not knowing the Uchiha couldn't cum without permission  
"please fill me up with your glorious seed" begged Sasuke as he moaned out 

"as you wish Slut" Kurama said before slamming hard into Sasuke's ass knotting him and filling him with his thick demonic seed solidifying the changes his chakra had made to the boy  
Moaning out Sasuke passed out as his mind was permanently changed 

Kurama moved so he was curled around the boy and had Naruto lay with him planning to mark him once the boy awoke  
Naruto looked up and asked "did I do good Papa" looking up and smiling 

"you did perfect Kit" Kurama praised the boy giving his cheek a small lick  
Naruto giggled as he was praised by his Papa and felt Sasuke shift and slowly woke up

"you did well Slut, but you are in need of training" Kurama said to the slowly awakening boy "now it's time to mark you" he said as he wrapped his tails around the boy his knot not small enough to remove yet as he carried him into the bathroom motioning for Naruto to follow  
Naruto eagerly followed as he loved the Taste and Smell of his Papa

"into the tub" he ordered Naruto as he slowly pulled free of Sasuke's hole and set him into it  
Naruto hugged Sasuke and giggled saying he will love this

Kurama lifted his leg and aimed at Sasuke as he was in the most need of his mark before letting loose with his piss

Sasuke moaned as he was marked and felt Naruto licking the piss off his face   
Kurama smiled and pissed harder as he watched hi Kit lick up the piss flowing down the Uchiha's body  
By the time Kurama quit both boys smelled like him and were making out

"such good boys you are" Kurama said as he watched them after his stream petered out "come along now time for sleep" he said as he walked out knowing they'd follow  
The boys followed and laid down cuddling up to Kurama with smiles

Kurama curled around the boys and nodded off to sleep


	4. Older sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscribers   
> as well as: jayycrow121, CeruleanKitsune, MistressSnow24, ForTheLoveKami, kat_yaoilover4, CHRISTIENKANE, cshot20, SpiderDumplings, Neko1112, yaoilover96, Slashzombie, OreSamaa, JamieCromwell, SapphireLily, CAELandTAiyo, Sugahhuney, fatcamp, bart, MonsterJinx, Octobercries95, Kelton200143, eadesy, Gizmo54, Zero1606, Camille_baseball, Itachi_S_Lucius, shortmommain2010, FancyFirePrincess, OverladyAerix, The_Daemon, PuppetMaster55, wowthatsgaybruh, and Angel_of_Darkness4444

The time for the team placement had arrived. Kurama knew his kit was going to get his teammates and sensei, 'hm having my kits sensei has a let would be just wonderful'  
Naruto was happy being filled by his Papa, and playing with Sasuke and Kiba.

Kurama looked at his three sluts and the image of the three of them teasing and toying with their sensei getting him nice and ready for him to turn into another one of his toys  
Naruto had found out all he could about his sensei and gave it to his Papa, before ducking down to suck on his massive cock.

Kurama moaned loving the feeling of his cock being sucked by his kit, he looked over the information about his sensei he smirked. "Oh my little kit I think we have just found you a new toy" he said as he held Naruto's head as he thrusted his cock down his throat.  
Groaning Naruto felt the cock slid all the way into his throat.  
"After your test you are to bring your team and your sensei here so that he and I may get to know one another do you understand kit" asked Kurama as he felt his cock expanding and came down his kits throat  
Pulling off Naruto said "Yes Papa" before leaning up with a cum soaked face to kiss Kurama and say "I Love you"

Kurama kissed his kit, loving the flavor of his own cum and Naruto mixing together perfectly. "And I love you my kit"  
Naruto left after cleaning up to meet his team they sat talking in hushed voices about what Kurama wanted them to do.

Iruka walked into the classroom and began to list off the teams. "....Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba inuzuka your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" he finished naming the teams as the sensei's showed up and took their teams leaving team seven the only ones left.  
As they waited Naruto decided to play with Sasuke, so with a grin he started groping the dark haired boy.

Sasuke tried to hold back a groan, he felt Naruto playing with him but he didn't want to make any noise, Kiba saw what was going on and grinned as he moved over and started sucking on Sasuke's neck and pinching his nipples.  
Stripping Sasuke, Naruto moved to rim him, unaware they were being watched by two people.  
Sasuke moaned his cock slowly rising as he felt Naruto's tongue lick his hole, while Kiba started to suck on his nipples. Sasuke didn't bother holding back his moans as he was toyed with  
Moving back Naruto asked "Who do you want" while slipping three fingers into the hole.

Sasuke gave a shuddering gasp. "Y-you please n-Naruto fuck me please" begged Sasuke as he started bouncing on the boldness fingers while Kiba moved to kiss him  
Naruto lined up and slid in with a moan as he also removed his clothes showing of his tan skin to the room.

Kiba helped Sasuke remove his clothes while slowly moving down towards Sasuke's cock and taking it into his mouth making the dark haired boy moan and thrust into his mouth.  
the boys fucked unaware of their old and new teacher watching them.

Iruka watched his student as they started to screw each other, his face turned the color of a cherry as he felt his own cock rise up  
Naruto moaned and said "You love cock don't you Sasuke?" as he pounded away.

Sasuke screamed. "Yes yes oh kami yes!" He screamed as made his walls tighten around Naruto's cock while thrusting into Kiba's mouth.  
Reaching up Naruto started teasing Sasuke's nipples as he continued to pound him.

"N-no not that Naruto! I-I'll cum!" Screamed Sasuke as he felt his balls tighten as Kiba sucked him harder, his nipples had always been so sensitive and he loved it  
Giving a sharp twist, Naruto felt the boy's hole tighten up so he moaned and blasted his own load into him.

Sasuke screamed as he felt Naruto's cum fill his hole. His own cock exploded in Kiba's mouth making the feral boy cum in his pants from the taste  
At that moment the door fell open revealing Kakashi with his hand in his pants.

Sasuke blushed his face so red it looked like a tomato, Kiba sat up licking his lips a grin on his face. Kakashi quickly pulled up his pants, "so my first impression is that you are all too loud for your own good" he said as his mask hid his blush "meet me on the roof" he said and he vanished  
Naruto walked out of the room naked since no one was at the school while leaving Kiba to gather his clothes, Akamaru in his arms

Sasuke limped out the room his face still red as from the cum leaking out his hole and the fact he was also still naked. They arrived on the roof seeing Kakashi with his face stuffed in a little orange book  
Naruto walked forward and grabbed Kakashi threw his pants.

Kakashi jumped and looked at him. "If you wouldn't mind letting me go so we can start"  
"You sure, We could fix this first" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Kakashi wanted to deny but his cock pulled through his pants in the blond's hands and his lust beat back his logic. "Then get sucking you little slut"  
Happily Naruto dropped to his knees and pulled the thick veiny 11 inch cock out and in one move took it down to the base.

Kakashi dropped his book and threw his head back. 'Sweet fuck how did he learn this' he thought as he threaded his fingers through the blonds hair. Kiba and Sasuke watched the two go at it and Kiba couldn't help himself he jumped Sasuke.  
Naruto reached up and massaged the plum sized nuts of his teacher while making his throat Vibrate.

Kakashi moaned and groaned as he thrusted his cock into the blonds mouth his balls smacking his chin. Kiba had Sasuke on his knees and was sucking the feral boy off as akamaru moved behind the boy and started licking his ass  
Using every trick he knew Naruto tried to get his sensei to feed him the churning cum.

Kakashi groaned the blonde was talented and he could feel himself getting closer closer, so he quickened his thrust wanting to fill the blonds mouth with his cum, Kiba moaned as he had Sasuke on all fours and was thrusting into his ass like no tomorrow, akamaru was in his demon form and was using Sasuke mouth  
Swallowing Naruto teased the balls in his hands some more and reached one hand down to play with his own cock.

Kakashi couldn't fight it anymore with a groan he gripped the blonds head and forced his cock down his throat shooting his cum into his stomach. Kiba moaned as he came shooting his cock into Sasuke's ass as the dark haired boy moaned as he felt cum enter him from both sides  
Pulling back Naruto smiled up his lips nice and red with a wet face from the face fucking. 

Kakashi panted as he gripped the bar behind him. "Now that we're all....satisfied" all three boys either blushed or looked smug. "Why don't we introduce ourselves"  
Naruto went first with a grin and said "I love Papa and my team, I like cum and lemonade"

Kakashi looked at him when he said 'Papa' but didn't question the other two. "Ok then dog boy why don't you go next"  
Kiba and Sasuke where almost the same as Naruto when they replied just changing Papa for sensei.

Kakashi nodded. He told them that they would have a test at training field 7 tomorrow at 6in the morning and told them not to eat anything unless they wanted to puke. He then told Naruto he would likened meet his Papa  
"Okay Papa wants to meet you too" Naruto said as he slipped his clothes on.

Kakashi nodded and followed the blond haired boy to his home  
"Papa Sensei is here" Naruto yelled as he walked into the living room.

Before Kakashi could react nine blurs shot out and grabbed his arms and legs holding him spread eagle style. "Good job my kit" said Kurama as he walked out of the bathroom smirking at Kakashi's shocked look  
Naruto smiled and quickly stripped naked before moving close to his Papa.

Kakashi tried to get loose but he found himself unable to. Kurama smiled. "Kit why don't you help your teacher undress"  
Naruto stripped Kakashi naked and rubbed against his body.

Kakashi moaned. "N-Naruto stop this!" He said as he tried to fight off Kurama' tails and Naruto's advancements but his will was slowly fading  
Naruto moved his hands to pinch the dusky nipples.

Kakashi moaned as he felt the touch of his student, his cock slowly starting to harden, Kurama seeing this wrapped one of his tails around the silver haired mans cock and slowly jerked him off. "Kit why don't you prep your teacher"  
Moving to the man's rear, Naruto started to rim him, working his tongue into the tight hole.

Kakashi gasped as he felt Naruto's tongue enter his hole he had never bottomed before so it was new to him. Kurama chuckled and moved him to all fours and towards his cock, he pushed it towards the silver haired mans face "suck"  
Naruto slowly added in a finger to stretch Kakashi out.

Kakashi moaned opening his mouth and Kurama thrusted in letting the knot of his cock kiss Kakashi lips as he started thrusting, Kakashi's own cock started to drip pre on Kurama's tail  
Having worked three fingers in Naruto looked up and asked "Should I fuck him Papa?"

Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "Go right ahead kit think of it as bonding with your sensei" he said as he pistoned his hips in and out of Kakashi's mouth  
Sliding in Naruto moaned as his cock was squeezed by the virgin hole.

Kakashi moaned around Kurama's cock making his throat vibrate. Kurama groaned and mounted Kakashi's head and thrusted faster as his tail jacked him off faster  
As Naruto continued to Fuck he leaned forward to make out with his Papa, already getting close to shooting his cum.

Kurama moaned into his kits mouth as he felt his cock pulse. "Are going to cum my kit?"  
Panting Naruto says "Yes Papa"

Kurama grinned showing off his fangs. "Then cum my little kit fill your little slutty teacher up with your cum"  
Groaning Naruto let loose, his cum shooting into the once virgin hole with ease.

Kakashi feeling his students cum fill him up came with a loud moan, his cum shooting out like a hose forming a puddle on the floor as some covers Kurama's tail. With a moan of his own Kurama came his knot slipping inside Kakashi's mouth as he sprayed his hot spunk down his throat.  
"Did I do good Papa?" Naruto asked with a big Smile on his face.  
Kurama nodded and kiss his kit. "You did wonderful my kit now why don't you help your teacher to the bathroom for his bath"  
Helping Kakashi walked Naruto sat him down in the tub and then sat on his lap.

Kurama moved into the bathroom and stood over the tub, he raised his leg and aimed his cock at them and unleashed a strong stream of piss, it filled up the tub and sprayed over Kakashi and Naruto bathing them in his scent  
Naruto moaned and wigged as the piss covered him.

Kakashi moaned feeling the piss cover his body he lender into the stream loving the feeling. Kurama let his stream trickle down until it finally stopped. "Wash him well kit and make sure to drain the tub when your done"  
Scrubbing the liquid into the stupefied older man Naruto leaned down and started slurping up the remaining urine.

Kakashi still lost in the haze leaned down with his student and started slurping up the remaining urine as well  
Smiling Naruto pulled Kakashi into the Living room.

Kurama smiled as he sat on the couch his hard cock on display. "I see you enjoyed your bath"  
"yes Papa we did" Naruto said as he ran up and hugged his Papa.

Kurama looked at Kakashi who nodded. "I did as well daddy" he said as he moved over and nuzzled Kurama's cock  
Naruto hugged his sensei and knew they would pass tomorrow with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord were i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz

Naruto was excited because Papa was happy, he had gotten Kakashi to get a mission out of the village.

The mission was a simple escort mission, they were to watch over a man named tazuna and see him back to his home in the wave village, and due to this Kyuubi was going to go with his kit and his sluts.  
Naruto did wonder why his Papa was so happy when Kakashi had told him Wave was an Isolated Country, but he instead went back to sucking on his Papa's hard cock.

Kyuubi used his tails to tease his kits hole. 'Hm an isolated country' an evil smile made its way on Kyuubi's muzzle. 'What better way to expand my power then to take over an entire country' in his joy he gripped his kits head and started thrusting into his mouth letting his cock slide in and out of his throat.  
Swallowing hard Naruto worked to please his Papa before bed, since they had to be up early to leave.

Kyuubi grunted and came hard. His cum shooting out like a fire hose down his kits throat and right into his stomach.  
Curling up on his Papa's fur Naruto felt to sleep excited about the mission.

Kyuubi wrapped his tails around his kit. 'Sleep well kit for tomorrow we will have an even bigger home' Kyuubi chuckled darkly as his eyes gave off a crimson glow into the night.  
The next day once they were out of the Village Naruto summoned his Papa to the group, and smiled as he hugged him.

"Well my pets tell me are we ready to go?" Asked Kyuubi as he used his tails to place his kit on his back. Tazuna was freaked out. "What the fuck is with the talking fox!"  
"What should we do with the Bridge Builder Papa?" Naruto asked as he laid on the Fox's back.

Kyuubi grinned he turned to tazuna and his eyes flashed and so did tazuna's. "You will sleep" tazuna's eyes fluttered as he swayed. "Now sleep!" The old man would have fallen but Kyuubi used one of his tails and held him on their before throwing him onto his back like a sack of meat. "Now we can leave"  
It did not take long to reach the coast were they were attacked

The demon brothers used a genjutsu to hide in a puddle they wrapped their chain around kakashi and killed him, they tried to attack Naruto but Kyuubi's tails lashed out and grabbed them both and slammed their heads together knocking them out.  
Naruto asked "are they going to be your sluts like us Papa?"

Kyuubi's laughed. "Actually my dear kit they are going to not be just mine but yours as well" he said as he placed the two of them on his back like tazuna.  
Shortly after a thick mist started to roll in, making it hard to see.

Kyuubi's ears twitched as two of his tails shot out and grabbed a white rabbit that was hidden in the bushes. "Kakashi tell me what's wrong with this rabbit?"  
"It has a white coat even though it is summer" Kakashi said as he moved closer.

"Correct which means we're not alone all of you in guard" ordered Kyuubi as he stood ready his tails waving around like snakes ready to strike.  
A spinning blade flew out of the trees above them aimed at Kyuubi and the people on his back.  
\  
Four of Kyuubi's tails formed a barrier and he flooded them with chakra,my he sword clashed against the tails sending sparks along the ground before Kyuubi deflected the blade sending it crashing into a tree.  
A shirtless male grabbed the handle and charged fast.

Kyuubi's tails lashed out like a whip sending out a blade of wind directly towards the male  
Jumping over the blade of wind Zabuza lost his footing and went flying into Kyuubi.

Grinning Kyuubi's tails lashed out and wrapped around the man's arms and legs and held him in an X position. "My my such a handsome specimen" purred Kyuubi.  
"Let me go I have to kill the Bridge Builder" Zabuza said as he struggled.

Bring the male close Kyuubi made him look into his eyes. "Now now tell me why do you want to kill him?" He asked his eyes glowing once again.  
"My son is being held hostage by Gato" Zabuza said as his struggling ceased.

"Oh your son?" Asked Kyuubi. "And if I were too set your son free what would you do for me"  
"Anything" Was the steady answer that Zabuza gave.

Kyuubi grinned. "If I save your son and set him free" his eyes flashed. "You belong to me as one of my pets"  
Nodding his head Zabuza agreed to the terms.

"Then for now my newest pet sleep and be ready for when I clam you as my own" said Kyuubi as he used another demonic illusion to put him to sleep.  
Leaning forward Naruto asked "Papa can't you change people?"

"Yes I can my kit but for now I must follow my deal as all demons do" he gave tazuna to kakashi and the demon brothers to kiba and sasuke. "Watch over them kit follow me and I will show you how your daddy deals with pest"  
Following behind Naruto continued and said "is there a limit to what you can change Papa?"

Kyuubi nodded. "There are certain limits my kit" said Kyuubi as he placed him on his back. "My power is vast but the limit is i can not change a person's heart if they have someone they love I can't change that for love like lust is a powerful thing"  
"what about Age or Gender, Papa?" Naruto asked as he stared at his Papa's hanging sack.

"Those my dear kit are mere child's play" chuckled Kyuubi. "In fact I even have to power to change you into a half kitsune or any other type of demon"  
"Really Papa?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

Kyuubi laughed and lifted his kit into the air and placed him down. "Of course my kit" he said looked at him. "Would you like that my my kit? Would you like to become a kitsune?"  
Naruto's head was a blur as he nodded so fast, a huge smile on his face the whole time.

Kyuubi licked his lips. "Then prepare kit for this may sting" Kyuubi closed his eyes and summoned not chakra but youki (demon energy) unlike the orange chakra the youki was scarlet red, his tails held Naruto in an X position with two tails pointed at his chest and head before the energy flowed into the blond  
Naruto moaned as he was changed, his mind clearer and sharper, more power filled his body, and he grew tails.

Seven blond white tipped tails appeared from Naruto's tail bone, his hands and feet became clawed, his whisker marks became thicker, his pupils became slitted, and he grew fangs. "Tell me my kit how do you feel?"  
"Amazing Papa, and thank you for doing it" Naruto said as with a small flair of power his clothes formed a silk robe with his Papa's image on the back.

Kyuubi smiled. "Thin nothing of it now come it's time to eliminate a pest to my new kingdom" he said as he lifted Naruto back onto his back. "When this is over we will take your new body for a test drive and train you in you new powers"  
Laying back Naruto said "Papa why not make all the pests into agents that can infiltrate and spread your influence? We could also deage all the males and females to their primes before turning most females Male."

Kyuubi chuckled. "It seems your new mindset it kicking in, do not worry my kit as soon as we conquer this land we shall set out plan into motion" he said as he took off towards gato's mansion.  
Naruto smiled as they arrived at the mansion and he sat out side watching his Papa work.

Kyuubi grinned as he summoned multiple fire balls along his tails and had them form a massive sphere in front of him. "Fox fire!" Roared Kyuubi as he sent a massive blast if fire at the gate blasting it off the hinges, the men inside were caught of guard as Kyuubi burst through the flames and set about slaughtering them all.  
Sitting in a tree Naruto palmed his hard cock as he watched on.

Kyuubi used his powers as a kitsune to summon fire to burn them, wind to slice them, water to drown the, lightning to electrocute them, and earth to swallow them hole. He saw a few charging with weapons and snarled before taking a deep breath and gathered his youki into a small orb. "Kitsune-bi!" He fired a powerful beam of energy vaporizing them.  
By the Time it was over Naruto was hard as a diamond and fingering his own hole.

Kyuubi arrived at gato's room and destroyed the door. He found gato standing with a knife to a black haired feminine looking boy. "Well well a little rat using a dirty trick why am I not surprised"  
The boy looked fearful and had tear streaks down his face.

Kyuubi sighed. "Pitiful worthless rat" said Kyuubi as one of his tails moved faster then gato could track and knocked the knife from his hand while at the same time severing it from the arm. His other tail grabbed the boy and held him close.  
Haku moaned as the tail wrapped around him and kept him safe and warm.

"You human are a waste of my time" raising a single tail he formed a sphere of youki. "Now die" a beam of energy ripped from his tail and turned Gato to dust. Kyuubi appeared outside of the burning mansion and saw his kit fingering himself. "Such a naughty little kit"  
"Only for you Papa, By the way My hole is back to virgin tight" Naruto said with a grin

Kyuubi's grinned and placed the boy on his back to sleep. "Then my kit" he sat down and showed off his cock "why don't you get me nice and wet so we I can reclaim your ass"  
Moving to suck on the cock of his Papa, Naruto let his power flow into the older fox and mentally suggested they go ahead and claim the whole Country at once.

Kyuubi could feel his kits powers and mentality laughed. He moved his tails down to explore his kits new body stripping him of his robes and teasing his nipples and cock.  
Naruto showed off the underwear he was wearing with the words ' Papa's Slut' on the ass.

"And my slut you are indeed" said Kyuubi as his tails moved and removed the underwear and had his tail tease his kits hole  
"Oh yeah Papa please claim me for real unlike the first time you did it with the memories" Naruto said as he pushed back

Kyuubi stopped. "So you remember do you" he asked  
Nodding Naruto turned his head and kissed him, before saying "I still love my Papa"

Kyuubi grinned. "Then by all means kit take my cock for a ride" he said as he laid on his back.  
Moving into position Naruto used his tails to hold the cock steady as he lowered himself down it.

Kyuubi bit his lip to hold in a moan, 'fuck he's tighter than I thought' thought the fox as his tails thrashed on the ground.  
Moaning Naruto bounced and said "I am glad we do not have to go back to the village Papa"

"As am I my kit it is here we will start out kingdom to take over the elemental nations" said Kyuubi as he used his tails to wrap around Naruto's cock and jerk him off while a second teased his nipples.  
As the two fucked their Yokai formed a cloud around them and slowly spread across the country.

As it spread it slowly began to change all those in the area into different types of demons, kakashi himself became a wolf demon, kiba a dog demon, and sasuke a bakeneko  
Only the most beautiful and fertile females remained as women the rest became young boys or teens.

Kyuubi leaned up and bit Naruto across the neck sending his Yokai into the mark as it formed a nine tailed fox like Mark  
Naruto moaned and shot his load up into the air.

And with a roar Kyuubi himself came filling his kits ass to the brim with his cum as his knot forced its way into his ass locking them together.  
Panting they both could sense their new subjects and how much the country made their power grow.

"Well my kit it seems our plan is already under way" said Kyuubi as he used his tails to scoop up Naruto's cum and brough it to his mouth and licked it off before kissing the blond haired fox

Smiling Naruto said "Maybe we should get more ninja's sent to us? we can make our ranks slowly grow if we can make something that converts people to us and give it to spies to slip people."  
Kyuubi nodded and placed his kit on his back once his knot had softened and made his way back to the house  
The house now contained a two young males and a kid with the team.

Kyuubi Naruto and the boy arrived at the house. "I see everyone has taken to their changes well"  
Naruto smiled at his new life happy for the very first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto watched as the country worshiped his Papa and him, the population loved their cum and craved to please them.

Kuruma moved towards his blond fox and smirked. "Enjoying the view my kit?" Asked the nine tailed demon as his tails caressed Naruto.  
Leaning up Naruto kissed His Papa and asked: "Who should we send back home to recruit more for us, Papa?"

Kurama's mouth stretched into a grin as he let his tails slip inside his kit's clothes. "We shall send your sensei his implanted Sharingan will help those who are...less than willing to convert"  
Seeing Inari approach Naruto nodded and let his tail wrap around the young boy and pull him into making out.

Kurama smirked as he watched his kit make out with the younger and he let his tails wrap around their cocks and began to jerk them off while his own cock slipped out of his sheath dripping with pre.  
Moaning Naruto humped the tail and let his wander.

Naruto's tail moved towards Inari and smacked his ass while Naruto began to dominate the kiss as he grabs inari's nipples and gives them a tug.  
Inari moaned and humped Naruto's muscular body, his eyes blown wide with lust.

Kurama let out a laugh as he decided to have a little fun. He let his tail move towards naruto's hole and pushed in and sent a small charge of lightning through his tail and into naruto's sweet spot.  
"Ah Papa" Moaned the young blonde as he pushed back on the tail not caring that everyone was watching.

Kurama laughed as he sent another charge into his tail around their cock and moved his other tail in and out of naruto's ass.  
Lifting Inari up Naruto lined up with the virgin hole and slid into it with a moan.

Kurama let out a purr as he laid on his back and moved Naruto closer and positioned him over his cock, and then he pushed him down all the way to let his knot kiss naruto's hole. His tails didn't stop jerking inari off for a moment.  
Inari was in heaven as he rode his master and was filled by him to the brim.

Naruto moaned as he pulled out of Inari only to be pushed back in as his papa thrust upward his knot thrusting against his hole he leaned forward and kissed inari's neck.  
"Go ahead son take him as your mate" Kurama urged his son while feeling his knot push against the hole.

Naruto nodded and pulled back and sank his fangs into inari's neck sending chakra into the bite marking the boy as his mate.  
Moaning Inari shot a small watery load onto Kurama's tail as Naruto slammed his knot in.

Naruto moaned as his knot slipped into inari's ass and he came filling the boy up with his cum making his stomach bloat slightly. Kuruma himself moaned as he gripped naruto's hips and with a roar slammed his knot into his ass and came as well his own load filling up Naruto.  
Coming down from the sexual high Naruto motioned for Sasuke and Kakashi to serve the food to them.

Kurama smiled as he ate. "Kakashi I have a mission for you"  
looking up Kakashi waited to speak as he listened.

"I want you to return to the leaf village and once there use your Sharingan to....convince them to come and join us, use any means necessary to convince them to come along, " said the fox  
"Yes Master, may I take Sasuke with me?" Kakashi asked as he bowed.

Kurama nodded. "But of course and make sure that the young Neko gets his daily dose of milk"  
"Of course Master," Kakashi said as he and Sasuke prepared to return to the village to start the takeover.

Kurama smiled as he pulled Naruto, inari, Kiba, and Akamaru close and smiled as he knew soon his empire would grow.


End file.
